


One New Message

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee, Dating, M/M, Online Dating, Two Shot, brief mentions of klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating websites are great, until someone you know finds your account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was trying to ignore his roommates fighting, which seemed to be happening more and more often lately, when he heard the ding of his laptop. Both girls were looking at him, waiting for his opinion. "Uh. That's probably an email for work or something. I'm just gonna grab my laptop and head to work... See ya." He got up, quickly going to his room to get his Mac before bolting out of the apartment and down the street to Starbucks. After getting a coffee and sitting at an empty table, he finally opened his laptop. He knew it wasn't from work, but it'd be embarrassing to admit that he'd joined a dating website and that the sound meant someone was interested in him. Now, out of all the people in the world (well, the parts that had internet access), he wasn't expecting someone he knew to be the one messaging him.

He clicked on the little envelope on the website, just wanting to know what the messages said. 'Wow. Blaine sent me the link to your dating profile, and I seriously wasn't expecting it to be so great. ''Searching for a man who listens''? ''Must be into fashion and not just looking for a hookup''? Your life is a Nicholas Sparks book, if only he wrote about anything other than straight couples. Loosen up a little and have some fun. Get that stick out of your ass and replace it with something better. xxSebastian'

It took about two hours of Kurt just drinking an unhealthy amount of coffee before he went back to the website and checked out Sebastian's profile. He couldn't help but laugh at how much like him it was. 'Casual hookups only, not looking for long walks on the beach or any of that nonsense.' Another notification popped up, another chat from Smythe. 'I see you're snooping around on my profile, not that I mind. Looking for a quickie? Or just interested in cyber-stalking me? I know you can't be as uptight as you act. Oh, and uh, PS. Your ex-boy toy sent me a text about your profile. He said you looked desperate. I politely disagreed with him, though. You've got a handle on your love life a lot better than he does. Believe me, I would know. ' 

Kurt stared at the screen for a couple minutes, trying to think up a witty response. 'And how would you know about his love life?' Definitely very witty. He wanted to roll his eyes at himself, and did so after he saw that a new message was being typed. They went back and forth, Sebastian bragging about the fact that Blaine actually came to him for sex (what wasn't told, though, was that he sent Blaine home with nothing). Kurt tried not to let it bother him, but it didn't really work. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care about Blaine, and that the person he thought was his soulmate chose to leave him to be with someone else. It was his choice to do it, but it was also Kurt's choice not to accept the apologies. Maybe, Kurt thought, it was his fault that things with Blaine didn't work out. He was snapped out of his thoughts by another notification, but he just slammed his laptop shut.

It was a couple weeks before he checked the website again, and every person who sent him a heart was deleted. He couldn't help but worry that they were just Sebastian, even though it was completely crazy. For some reason, though, he didn't delete the real menace. He eventually got annoyed with hearing the notification sound all the time, and looked at the new messages.

'I get that you guys dated, but is there any reason why Blaine would have a shrine of your things in his room? '  
'I'm kidding. It's not a shrine. It's just a box with panties and pictures of you. I was snooping around when I was at his house for our regular arrangement. I'm not sure if it's sweet or borderline psychopathic. '  
'Wait. The box had your name on it. The panties were yours? Um. I can't imagine a pair of lacy, pink panties being very comfortable with that stick in your ass. Or did Blaine put that stick there? '  
'Okay, it's been a week and I guess I went a little far. It was funny, nonetheless, but still. '  
There was one more after that was just a simple apology, which was kind of unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe.

Kurt had to return home, Santana and Rachel with him. The Glee club was doing a play and he promised he'd come, and he planned on honoring that, even if it was before him and Blaine broke up. He planned on keeping his promise to the rest of his friends. Santana wanted to see Brittany, and Rachel just wanted to see all of her old friends. After the play, he planned on going back to his dad's to hang out there for the weekend before he had to return home. When did home stop being where Burt was? What he didn't plan on, though, was being dragged to get coffee afterwards. They thought that it was necessary for the seniors to be able to tell the graduates all about classes and new kids. He wasn't exactly unhappy, he did want to see his friends, but he was already roped into going to dinner with them the next night. He just wanted to be with his dad, Carole, and Finn for the rest of the night. Of course, to make matters worse, a specific someone just _had_ to be there, too. Blaine must have posted something about them going to the Lima Bean. Santana and Kurt remained at the table while their friends, and a few freshman he'd never met, ordered their drinks. There was no point standing in line, when they could wait at the table until the others returned.

Sebastian was in the corner, typing away on his laptop. Kurt tried his best to just ignore the nuisance, but found it hard when he got in line right behind Santana. He leaned against the counter as his roommate ordered, paying for both of their drinks. The trio were waiting for their drinks when one of them finally spoke up. "I've got to pee," Santana said quickly before following her girlfriend, who had waved to her to tell her to come, to the bathroom. Being alone with Sebastian would have been fine, if he wasn't staring holes into the back of Kurt's head. "You haven't replied to my messages. Did you finally find a boy willing to let you be his princess?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the question, turning to glare at the speaker. "Aw, you're still sending me messages? I'm not interested in being your... whatever you even want. Blaine was saying how badly he wanted to come home with me, why don't you get in his pants again, instead?" He grabbed the drinks being handed to him with a quick 'thanks' before going back to the table. Once he sat down in one of the only two empty chairs, he set Santana's iced mocha down by the other chair. The choices were to sit next to Blaine on the end or sit next to Santana and Sam further down. The hobbit (when did he start using Santana's name for him?) looked mildly upset that Kurt didn't sit next to him. 

"What did Sebastian say to you?" Blaine asked, picking at imaginary strings on his jacket. Kurt shrugged, before realizing that the real question was probably 'did Seb tell you about us?'. "I already know about you and him. He was just making small talk." Blaine's cheeks flushed and he sunk into his chair. Kurt knew that Sebastian wasn't the best person, but he didn't think Blaine would get so embarrassed about sleeping with him. Speak of the devil, and so he will come. The empty chair where Santana would soon occupy was being pushed over and another chair was being added. Apparently the two, Sebastian and Blaine, hung out so much that no one thought it was odd that they'd be together then.

Slowly, but surely, the group made their separate ways. Kurt had earlier agreed to stay until Santana was ready to go home. Santana's mom, while okay with the whole lesbian thing, was not okay with Brittany coming home with her. Kurt told her that the two girls could stay in the spare bedroom, which Santana happily accepted. He was fine with staying until the two girls were ready to leave, but sadly, they were taking forever. Quinn had joined them at the table, so the trio had to talk on and on about every single thing imaginable. The only other people remaining at the table were Sebastian, Finn, and Sam. Sam was also staying at the house, since his house had gotten chaotic with the aging of his siblings. Sam was waiting for Finn, who was waiting for Kurt, who was waiting for Santana, who was waiting for Quinn. Kurt was idly playing with the stirrer of his fourth refill. It was going to be the longest night of his entire life. Sebastian was just about to open his mouth, but Kurt abruptly interrupted. "Look, I don't get why you've got to make this weird. You don't want what I want, and I don't want what you want. Besides, even if I did want what you did, I wouldn't go to the guy who's _fucking my_  ex-boyfriend. " He stood up and excused himself to go outside, where Sebastian followed him seconds later.

"Honest truth? I'm not doing anything with Blaine. I was lying. Well, about some things. He did come to me. And he does have that creepy box with your stuff in it. I'd talk to him about that. We've become friends, kind of. After I turned him down, he started crying and I had to invite him inside. It was terrible, but he decided that I was his new therapist or something. I couldn't just let him cry over you alone, so I just kept inviting him inside. We became friends, or something. But, uh, I'm going home now... Sorry for- you know.." Kurt would have let Sebastian leave had it been two minutes earlier, but now he just wanted more to the explanation. "Why did you lie? And why did you keep messaging me? " Kurt asked, hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

After Sebastian explained that he just wanted to make Kurt jealous, and admitted that it was a stupid idea, things were slowly becoming understandable. Blaine was their only link, so it'd make sense to use him. He was still pretty pissed off, but he understood. After he completely ruined his relationship with Adam, he would have gone through great lengths to get him back. Sebastian knew he'd messed up any possible relationship with Kurt after being such a dick, and he, too, was willing to do what it took.

Kurt kissed Sebastian on the cheek, telling him to go home and that they could talk later. He hoped that Sebastian got the idea of what the kiss meant, that he had a chance, but it wasn't guaranteed. He watched the sports car pull out and drive away before returning inside.

Maybe things would work out between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, comment, and/or left kudos!


End file.
